persona_6fandomcom-20200214-history
Reina Kojima
Reina is a Character in 'Persona 6. ' Reina-or as someone might spell it is "Reeina"her name has diffrent spellings that someone says as in the Europe Localization, although as someone might as well spell her name as Rena too. Profile Reina goes to Habiki High School, which is the same school Aiko Tamura goes, which was mentioned in Episode 11. Reina wears Feiry Kei styled fashion who models in her part time for latest Tokyo Magazines all the way from Harajuku, out of her love for her pop-and "kawaii" fashion style. out of all of this, she gets lots of Attention from Boys, and especially boys who are 10x older than her, she claimed one time that she tried doing Gravure Photo Shoots although she quit working as one, due to Ryan who raped her and sold her photo shoots online, and Black Mailing her, she claimed that since then she always had the fear of being naked and for everyone to see, this is why she hates Perverted boys who aim to try to touch her. it is implied that Reina doesn't like taking showers because she has a fear of Water. Design Reina has Dark Pink(died Pink) Short Fluffy hair with Pink Glasses on, her eyes are a Light Purple color (which is revealed she wears contacts) and wears light pink lipstick, she is also somwhat short in height (she is 151.9 cm) and has the looks of a 12-year Old. Her outfit consists of a School Uniform with a Plain White Shirt, with a Dark Blue Bow on it with white stripes, her skirt is also the same checkered brown skirt Aiko Tamura has, and has short black stockings with regular Brown Loafers. Her Reflection outfit is a ragged pink dress with Her black bra showing underneath her clothes, while on the chest says the words “Daddy” with no apparent shoes on. Her Reflection outfit can be a refrence to a young child’s outfit dealing with her backstory as sexually abused. Persona Her Persona is Yumeko, and it is a original persona respectively. It is a Empress-Fairy Type with Blue Wings (resembling the Butterfly Effect) and a Small Pink Crown with the color scheme being light green and Pink. With a Stool that has the part of the wings connected to each part. The Skills that this Persona seems to have Charm Skills due to the Arcana being The Lovers. * Yumeko has the Sexy Dance Skill which charms all Foes * for Fusion, Yumeko has the Dreamfest Skill which inflicts more power than the regular Sexy Dance Skill * The recovery Skills her Persona seems to have are Charmdi and Patra Charmdi removes the Charm spell left on the party member while Patra heals those that are Panic, Fear and Distress. Personality At first, Reina seems shy and introverted, until when she finally feels like herself, her personality changes. Reina, for her age, acts childish, especially like a 5-year old child from Daycare, she also tends to have Temper Tantrums especially when someone steals or doesn't give back her things to her, she is also especially boy-crazy and tends to get crazy for Shoujo-Manga Boys. Additional profile ''warning! This section isn’t appropriate for all viewers, read at your own risk Before all the drama Reina had gotten in her life before, she was a usual person, like everyone else until at an early stage of her life, something had went horribly wrong Reina has been sexually abused as a child, her father, molested her several times when she was a child, and had abused her mother several times that she secretly divorced, and took Reina several miles away to Tokyo, where they would start a whole “new life” During around her Elementary school period, the grown men always had some strange interest in Reina, always because of her innocencet looking body type she had During one summer evening when Reina was 6-years old, her mother married another man who was a Taxi-Driver for Harajuku Until their luck was later disappeared as Reina’s Step-Father also began to sexually abuse Reina that harsh in fact that he began to force her to take drugs to make her fall asleep and forget what even happened, to their surprise, Reina’s Mother caught him raping Reina and later called the police, before her stepfather had enough of her calling for help, he would force to give the phone to him and would answer that was just a prank call Before the police got informed, they arrested Reina’s Mom of a fake police call and was in jail overnight until she was able to escape and, yet again divorce her husband for the sexual intercorse When Reina was 15 years old, around the same time Fukakai Yamazaki secretly did it himself, a drunk man had sex with Reina while Reina refusing the guy to stop, he kept going and reached a breaking point where he would give her a small teddy bear and says “this is one of my children someday” unemotionally at first he then walks away leaving Reina left alone by herself with that in her hand Luckily Reina never had gotten pregnant or had gotten a sexual intercorse disease related to hardcore Long time after, Fukakai played the same trick on her as he said quote and quote, “so that she can feel the same way she felt as a child so she can deal with her biggest fear ever more” Reina’s “Charms” in attraction is apparently her short stature and small frame and body weight, though Reina has denied it herself, saying it was always these drunken men outside of Bars Etymology Reina, (Rei) meaning Lovely, and (na) meaning Nara. Kojima (小) and (島) means Small Island Trivia * a part of her name (Nara) comes from a Japanese City called Nara from Nara-Prefecture, which Reina mentions once that her parents loved Nara, and was the place she was born til she stayed in Harajuku. * Reina has a Striking Apperance to Mirai Kuriyama from Kyoukai-No-Kinata. *Reina seems to have a secret crush on Eichiro Okamoto even though she says that he’s a creep, she finds him “Hawt” despite the often times when she’ll say no (to people asking her if she likes Eichiro or not. *her backstory is slightly similar to Ann Takamaki's backstory while her childish behavior resembles Rise Kujikawa, since the two are both Lovers, it will be noted that she could have a DLC Ann Costume. *her Voice Actor is EllaGamerPlayz or most notably known as Ella Chan http://aminoapps.com/p/9qi4rx. * Reina has a grandmother who is 109-years old * her glasses are artificial fake glasses (that people use as props for costumes) as whenever she takes her glasses off, she can see perfectly fine. * in the artwork, Reina's socks are white while in the visual arts, her socks are black * she shares the same birthday as Lisa Silverman from Persona 2. * she is the shortest female party member. * Reina is based off of Reina Tanaka (田中麗奈) from the Japanese Girl band Lovendor and Morning Musume. * Reina was born on Greenery Day which is a day to commune with Nature and was celebrated especially by Emperor Akihito from his Shōwa’s birthday * The Song that was popular on her Birthday was Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne ft Lil Mama Romance and Dates now it is specifically Cannon That The “Main Character” has an actual Love interest, and it is specified that Reina has a crush on The MC, but in order to date her you, must. *she is always at the local Mall, if you see her, and if you promise to give her a Hairpin in exchange for an Amulet, she’ll accept your gift and give you something... * then, you should level up her Social Skills so you’ll be able to bond the Arcana. ** later in the day, if you decided to talk with her on July 4, or July 11th, she’ll flirt with you, as she instantly falls in love with you. If Momoko catches Reina she will either ask you “why is she here”. Reina will get jealous, and she will either slap Momoko or she’ll throw a Tantrum in Public. *later, if you decide to continue Dating her, you will date her, or grant her Ultimate Persona, Titania, if the Player decides to date her or bond with her Social Link. Gallery File:Reina_collab.jpeg|Reina on the left of the Gacha Studio drawing collaboration, drawn by Lina File:0EB43DD5-78C8-4DD4-9520-630D3EDCCF7A.png|Reina, Art by Mako File:Beach_p6.png|Summertime visual art for Episode 26 with Momoko Takanashi Fuyuki Ino Hisato Ogawa Akemi Saito Audrey Murakami File:Persona_6_Girls.png|Persona 6 Girls by Phoenix Manga File:Reina_with_Ryan.png|Reina with Ryan File:CC5EDF34-F11B-460E-9EC6-FB4FEAF59722.png|Reina with Eichiro Okamoto File:Reina_silly_face.png|Reina making a face File:Christmas_giftcards.png|Reina & Aiko Tamura as a Christmas Card AA32DA5B-683A-458B-B748-335C18F80CDB.jpeg|Reina and Eichiro Okamoto by Siahere D4F36421-6D08-41EF-9A51-CD662FEBE63D.jpeg|Art of Reina falling to her metaverse 079D3C54-789D-49C7-ADC1-E8AAD6782331.jpeg|Reina in her Gacha Studio Form 983CF777-1A97-4994-8449-42432851E04F.jpeg|Reina’s Reflection with a Shadow Version of Ryan Category:Persona 6 Characters Category:Persona 6 Main Characters Category:Short Characters Category:Born in the 2000s